


11 Minutes

by TanError



Category: Brian May/Reader - Fandom, Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Freddie Mercury/Jim Hutton - Fandom, Jim Hutton - Fandom, John Deacon - Fandom, Queen (Band), brian may - Fandom, roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanError/pseuds/TanError
Summary: Ship: Brian May x ReaderWarning: Gore, Explicit Language, Tragedy, Death, Car AccidentExplanation: I got inspiration for this story from a song called 11 Minutes by Yungblud. I'm part of many fandoms and it was a simple thought that popped into my head since I couldn't think of anyone else to use for this. So have fun with this. It's a big step away from what I usually write. Please let me know if you enjoy it and please give suggestions for other





	11 Minutes

Brian paces the stage with his phone in his hand, he bites his lip as he continues to pace a bright smile cascades over his lips.

Tonight was the night that Brian was going to introduce his new girlfriend to the band. He was excited, he’d spent the last few weeks he’d been talking to everyone about it and even managed to get Roger’s approval which took some convincing. Tonight they were going to be playing at a bar and he was going to introduce her to the rest of the band before the opening song.

“You look awfully excited; what’s the occasion?” Freddie struts in wearing a white leotard and adjusting his microphone to its proper height.

“Y/N, she’s on her way here. I thought I’d introduce you all to her.” He says calmly as he stares at his phone impatiently. “She should be here in a few moments, or any minute now.” Brian bounces on his heels. 

“You’re acting like a little school girl.” Roger teases as he walks to his drums and tunes each one, blowing his bleach blond hair from his face. 

“Oh, shut it blonde.” Brain mutters before a soft echo from his phone rings out. He lifts his phone to his eyes and smiles like a child. “She’s 11 minutes away!” He shouts before running to the exit door, placing a box in between the door and the lock. “She’s going to be here soon!” Brian says excitedly.

 

The time came and went, 11 minutes had passed and no sign of Y/N. None in the slightest. Y/N wasn’t the type of girl to stand someone up especially Brian. 

Brian’s whole heart sank with each passing minute. This wasn’t how the night is supposed to go. Y/N is supposed to be there, she’s supposed to be smiling, laughing, and meeting the band. He stood outside for another hour or so, watching the sky fill with pastel pinks and yellows then fade into the black that was littered with small white diamonds among them. He breathes in the cool night air before his breath catches at the screeching sound of sirens. It only dawns on him of the possibility. 

He watches the lines of people turn to watch an ambulance speeding down the street with scarlet lights flashing in an emergency. He froze and watches the light go until they disappeared around the corner. The worst thought imaginable crosses his mind: the ambulance was for Y/N.

Brian was pulled away from his thoughts by a firm hand on his shoulder: John, who was biting his lip sympathetically for Brian. 

“C’mon. She didn’t show up let’s finish the show then have a drink, whatcha say?” John asks gently before turning back to the exit. 

“No, she wouldn’t do that, John,” Brian protest, “she was on her way! She said so herself! She said she was eleven minutes away, and she was far too excited to get cold feet! Maybe, she got caught speeding? You know how long cops can take with that stuff!” Brian was not only trying to reason with John, but with himself. “And then there’s the possibility, what if she got hurt . ?” Brian swallows hard at the thought and turns away for a moment as tears begin to sting his hazel eyes.

John stops in his tracks, just in the doorway of the stage exit. “Brian, don’t think like that. C’mon, let’s do the show and talk about it afterward. I’m sure that it’s nothing.” John attempts to comfort Brian but it was clear that his attempt had failed.

Brian wipes his eyes quickly with the back of his sleeve before he makes his way into the backstage area. His big dark oak curls hover perfectly over his head, casting a shadow over his eyes as he makes his way onto the stage to tune Red Special.

Freddie and Roger, who were previously bickering, were silent. They watch Brian walk all the way across the stage in silence, which quickly grew unsettling for all of them. Freddie, John, and Roger were all at a loss of words. Roger knew it wasn’t the best time for jokes so he kept quiet while he settles down on the seat in front of his set.

Freddie was the first to break the silence, “are you ready for tonight? Do you remember the songs we’re playing?” He asks with a bright encouraging smile. Brian merely gave a subtle nod before strumming a few strings to the song Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Freddie nods with him before looking to John for help but John shook his head in defeat.

They all stood their silent until the loud cheers of fans, stampeded into the room. The sound of the crow drifted into Brian’s consciousness, crowding his thoughts as began to play the first song and heard the drums, bass, and vocals follow his strums.

 

When all had finally settled, Brian set his guitar down and sits on the edge of the stage for a moment before pushing off and walking for the exit. He listens closely to the echo of his steady footsteps before quicken his pace, his chest heaving as the fear squeezes his heart and lungs. His heart aches as he runs out of the building to his car; he yanks the door open in a hurry before getting in and starting up the car. He allows it to roar to life and slams on the gas before he even closes the door. 

The car tires screech before to bolts forward, racing down the road and around the corner where the ambulance had gone. He races down the road before coming to a stop where car debris lay scattered across the road. A long line of caution tape closes the road. Brian’s heart caught in his throat as he makes a u-turn and races to the hospital. 

His hands were sweating: his entire body was sweating. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital, running through red lights. At that moment, nothing mattered more than getting to that emergency waiting room.

Upon arrival, Brian threw the car into park and swung out of the driver side before stampeding into the emergency waiting room. He runs up to the desk of the emergency nearly slamming his hands on it.

“Y/N L/N! Is she here?” Brian asks breathlessly. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. The receptionist looks at Brian with a sour face before her eyes downcast. 

“I’m sorry, sir”

“I need to see her! Now, please!”  He begs the woman at the counter. 

“Sir, I’m sorry. Y/N L/N’s died approximately 20 minutes ago from injuries sustained during an accident. What is your relation to her?” The nurse asks sympathetically.

Brian’s heart instantly shattered in his chest; he was in disbelief he uses the counter to hold himself up as his knees shake hard. He felt at any moment they were going to give out. 

“There you are, Brian,” Deaky says in a bright relief but his relief turns to sadness at Brian’s shaky disposition. “Brian. . ?” He looks from Freddie to Roger as they approach Brian.

“C’mon Bri, Let’s go.” Roger merely whispers: it broke his heart to see Brian in such distress. 

Brian shoves Roger’s hand away much harder than he had intended. Roger was even a little shocked by it; Freddie takes a few steps back with his hands up. He’d never seen Brian this way. 

“I want to see her, please.” He plees once more with the receptionist. 

“Brian, I don’t think that’s-”

“Did I ask you what you thought?!” Brian’s voice was harsh but it cracked midway as the receptionist stands.

“Follow me, sir.” She whispers as she walks down the fall.

Freddie, John, and Roger stood there looking at each other before they watch Brian walk slowly and shakily down the hall to the room where Y/N’s body lay, covered by a thin white cloth.

 

Brian was left in the crimson-covered room by himself. A pale arm hung off the side of the hospital bed, a blue hue setting into the skin. Her pearly soft skin and her long sparkling blue nails, no doubt it was Y/N. Brian remembered the previous day when he had gone out with Y/N to get her nail’s done: she let him pick the color.

He moves closer to the bed, picking up her now freezing lifeless hand in his own. Hot tears stung his eyes and a painful sob ripped itself from his throat as he moves the white clothing to see Y/N’s face. It had several deep incisions and cuts from glass. Her face was wiped clean of makeup, a small hint of scarlet lipstick still on her lips. Her eager jade eyes were now glossy and fading. Her silky caramel waves were sprawled out and tangled on the pillow.

Brian grips her hand gently as he looks at the small silver locket around her neck: he’d boughten that for her on her birthday. He let go of her hand and lifts the locket from her neck with a shaky hand. His thumb presses the small button on the side of the locket allowing it to pop open. The image inside forced another gut-wrenching sob from him. The picture was their first date: his arms wrapped gently around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder as she cradled a bouquet of flowers close to her chest.

“What I have done. ?” He whimpers out as he strokes Y/N’s hair. “I’m so sorry, what the fuck have I done?!” He sobs out as he leans down to hug her just one last time. His hand slides to her cold soft cheek, he remembers her warmth and her bright smile. He remembers the way she uses to lean into his hand. He remembered all the love those jade eyes held. He remembered how radiant she was.

There was nothing more he could do: he lay over her body and wept. Brian’s knees eventually became too weak for him to stand and he crumples to the ground, painful sobs echoing throughout the now dark room. Freddie stood outside the room with his hand over his mouth whilst Jim pulls him into a hug. John was in tears with his back turned to Brian as his own sobs forced themselves forward. Roger was leaning up against the door with his arms crossed; tears invading his eyes at the sight of Brian’s state.

They all see how destroyed Brian is; they all knew he was inconsolable. They all felt his heartbreak and they knew they weren’t leaving until late. 


End file.
